Armour and Claws
by krtys
Summary: Naruto was not able to adapt to Kyuubi's chakra in time without dieing, and so his body used the fox's chakra to create something... better.
1. Discovery

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_reading"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

**Jutsu's**

I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist

(Naruto's POV)

'_Why do they keep attacking me? What did I do to them?'_ This thought ran through my head as I ran away through the forest. I absently noted that this was the training ground that had the giant stone with names on it, and then I banished the thought and focused on running.

I quickly ducked under the roots of a nearby uprooted tree as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I waited with baited breathe as two people seemed to be whispering something before they ran off again, likely to look for me.

I heaved a sigh as they left, it quickly caught in my throat as a hand wrapped around the front of my dirtied white shirt and pulled me out of my hiding spot. I knew I was in trouble when I saw the malicious smile my captor had on his face as there was a murderous gleam in his eye.

"Hey guys I found the Kyuubi-brat!" The man holding me yelled, confusing me as to why he would use that nick name but this was soon banished from my mind when the next thing happened.

Over 50 villagers came out of the trees at varying times, indicating they were all different lengths away from the spot we were in.

"Why are you doing this?" I whimpered out, trying to buy time for the old man to get here and save me with those strange masked people. _'I think their name was ANBU or something'_ I absently thought as the man holding me replied.

"Well you're going to die today no matter what so I might as well tell you, you see the day the Kyuubi attacked and the way Yondaime-sama killed him was a lie." Another man finished off after the man holding me took a breath.

"You see no matter how great a mortal is demons are still demons and so Yondaime-sama had devised a way to defeat the Kyuubi. He sealed him into human form and made him mortal, though it cost him his life we are honoring his wish and finishing what he started."

'_So that would explain all the beatings, the glares, the names, why I was thrown out of every shop, everything. I am Kyuubi. Well why not show them what Kyuubi can do then?'_ Naruto thought as his rage grew and he gained an intense desire to maul everyone in front of him and protect himself from further harm.

He felt odd after that, he didn't know why but there was a wave that passed over his skin that tickled. He then saw a red aura form around him and contort to his body before it settled, though it continued to wave about and bubble as if it was water.

Then he brought his hand up and grabbed the villagers wrist, he absently noted that his hand was now a deep blue instead of its normal tan and his fingers had turned into long claws.

He pushed this thought aside as he gripped the man's arm as hard as he could and smiled when he heard a crack and the man screamed in pain. Before the man could drop me my hand whipped out, odd thing is I instinctively formed my hand to look like a claw, and slashed at his face with the new claws on my hand.

This caused him to drop me and hold his face with the arm I didn't break, his left one, as the villagers around me stepped back out of fear, but before they could react further I shot forward and thrust my hand forward like a spear and ripped it through a mans rib cage.

When my hand came out it was clutching his heart, I then ripped my hand back still holding the heart and so killed him near instantly. I smiled sadistically at the rest of the people there as they tried to run, they never made it out of the trees.

By the time I was finished with the last person you could easily mistake my cloths as red for the original color, as for the civilians? There wasn't much left to identify the body.

'_From now on I will care only for myself, protect only myself, and fight only for myself.'_ I silently vowed as my muscles relaxed and the black substance on my arm retreated in a wave of blue light that traveled over my skin, changing it back to the original tan color.

I looked at my now normal hand and flexed the blood covered appendage, when it moved normally I smiled evilly as I walked back to my apartment before the sun rose. I wouldn't want to be charged with manslaughter now did I?

The next day I was in the training field close to the massacre, which to my amusement had been abandoned because of my outburst, of course that might be a light term.

I was here right now trying to find out what I did back with the mob, and try and replicate it so people won't be able to hurt me anymore.

'_Okay lets see, when they had told me I was the Kyuubi I had two main things running through my head, the need to kill them and the need for protection. May this be the reason the black substance came or the red chakra? It might have been my emotions, which I now realize was pure uncontrolled rage and a large amount of betrayal. Might as well try both and see what happens.'_ And so I tried to recall the need of violence and protection.

I waited and nothing happened, of course that just might mean it's harder than I thought so I might as well try again.

Several hours later and I still was having little to no luck, I would at times get the tingle again but only on some parts of my body and then it would disappear.

I sighed deeply as I punched the tree beside me as hard as I could, not a good idea seeing as I managed to break the near 1 foot thick trunk and the tree started to fall in my direction.

When I saw the shadow and looked back to see the tree falling I covered my head trying to protect myself, this need came above all else in my head.

There was a slight impact against my arms and then some groaning before everything became silent, curious I looked up and gasped.

The black substance was back surrounding every piece of skin that I could see, even more surprising was the tree had stopped when it hit my arms and I barely felt the impact and little to no weight increase.

I looked on extremely curiously as a lifted the tree with my right arm with ease and then threw my arm to the side, causing the tree to fly off and crack another's trunk. This one luckily didn't fall.

I looked back on the moments the tree was falling and thought of something, _'The black stuff comes with the need of protection? Is it some sort of shield? I don't know but I have to try it out.'_

Once again when I had completely relaxed my muscles and my thought of protection vanished so did the black stuff. I thought hard for a moment before I tried to bring that need back to me.

To my surprise the stuff came back almost immediately, I then tried to focus the thought on my hand and the black substance receded until it only covered my hand.

This is when I spotted something weird, on the back of my left hand was some red serpent or dragon eating its own tale with some sort of symbol in the middle of it(FMA Ouroboros, search on Google). I looked at it curiously before I relaxed again and the black substance receded again, but the strange snake staid there on the back of my hand.

I looked at it curiously before I shrugged it off, now seeing as the chakra that I used when I killed those people was red then that means it is my demon chakra, and if I was the demon wouldn't I have its memories?

Anyway the only other thing I felt when I attacked was rage and the need for violence, so maybe this called on the red chakra? I tried to find the need for violence but wasn't having much luck. So instead I focused on the face of s sneering villager and used that for inspiration.

With this I got a result although not what I was expecting, instead of the chakra coming forth I instead got a strange feeling in my stomach that felt both warm and cold, happy but sad, evil but good. This could be it so I tried to call the feeling and let it flow through my body, and to my pleasure a small red aura appeared around me, though not near as powerful or visible as the last time.

I smiled at this, _'So my shield is drawn by a need for protection and my chakra is drawn with intense rage. This could get very interesting.'_ I chuckled as the small red aura disappeared from around me and I started to try and call the feelings up faster.

Once I was sure I could bring each thing up at will, at least to an extent, I decided to see just how strong this armor is. I focused the armor around my right arm only and went up to a tree, when I was close enough I thrust my hand forward.

What surprised me was that it went right through, that and I felt near to no resistance from the tree as if my hand passed through water, not wood. I smiled at this and spread the armor across my entire body and started to try and practice with it, I soon found out a limitation.

The armor seemed to greatly enhance my strength and speed, the problem is my eyes aren't enhanced with it and so when I try and run I just smack into trees. This means I will have to practice with my vision before I use the full armor, but I can still use my torso just not my legs.

After what felt was ten minutes I stopped slashing at the tree in front of me that seemed to look like the result of a hyper cat attacking his scratching post.

I sighed as I walked over to the river to get a drink of water after my training and leaned down to grab some in my hands before I froze. It seemed my skin was very different from my old one.

The first thing I noticed was that when the armor was on that I was bald, odd development but whatever. What scared me was my face, my eyes were very different from the blue I was used to, the sclera was now blood red instead of the white that it used to be. This along with my pitch black iris and pupil looked for a very intimidating picture.

The next thing I noticed was my mouth, it was very different. My mouth was devoid of lips and only showed my teeth, the creepy thing is two of my bottom teeth on the side of my mouth now looked more like tusks. The two teeth were slightly larger than normal and stretched farther up than the other teeth. (Greed when he is transformed. Search Ed vs. Greed in YouTube if you haven't seen it.)

With all this combined I looked like a monster, I smiled devilishly at this thought and looked back to the water to see that with a smile I looked even more scary. "Cool." It was then I noticed something odd, when I talked my mouth didn't move, not at all, that and my voice sounded kind of like it echoed, like I actually was in armor. "Now this is awesome." I stated as I smiled to my reflection again before I took the drink I came here to get and went back to my training.

I sighed as I collapsed back into bed, the black armor now off of me, and looked at the ceiling in silent contemplation.

'_This is very odd, in one day I have gotten an impervious armor, for all that I know, and found out that I am the sealed human form of Kyuubi. This brings up the point of if I was Kyuubi then where are my memories? Maybe they had sealed them away? Or maybe they just say I'm Kyuubi to relieve their own sadness on a scapegoat of the Hokage's making and that despicable man had just sealed the demon in me. Truly humans are a stupid race.'_

"**I couldn't agree more with you kit!"** A booming voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere at once, I looked around frantically as the voice started to laugh hysterically.

I quickly activated my armor and looked around harder, "Show yourself coward!" I yelled as I looked within the shadows of the room.

The voice just laughed again before it responded, **"I can't little kit, seeing as I'm sealed within you, you would have to come within your subconscious to actually see me."** I looked around a little confused, what was this thing getting on about. **"You have to be kidding kit, I'm the demon sealed into you! To think you had actually believed the villagers and thought yourself as me, it is degrading."**

My eyes widened substantially as I could only think one word. _'Kyuubi?'_ I heard more laughing as I collapsed back onto my bed.

"**You catch on faster than the villagers but if you're going to keep us alive in the real world you'll have to see things as they truly are and not take it at face value. I refuse to die with your pathetic self!"** The voice now identified as Kyuubi boomed, sounding highly irritated.

'_So you're the demon the villagers talk about, this is… interesting, mind telling me why you're talking to me?'_

"**Right to the point uh? I'm here to help you get stronger so you don't kill us, and more importantly me. What did you think that I wouldn't notice you trying to siphon my chakra."**

'_This is very interesting and all but where is it going.'_

"**I'm here to tell you I shall be your sensei from now on, I shall teach you how to properly utilize that 'armor' that you use and how to use my chakra without giving into the instincts that it releases. I shall also teach a unique style of Taijutsu that will go perfectly with that armor you have, seeing as this style uses claws for near every attack. This coupled with the speed the armor gives you will make you strong, but don't get cocky because everything has a weakness. EVERYTHING. Got it kit."**

'_Sure, sure, so mind telling me what this armor really is?'_

I heard the deep chuckle that I tagged as Kyuubi being amused. **"This armor kit, comes from you, it used some of my chakra to get how it is but mostly it comes from you. You see when I was sealed into you, your Hokage was stupid enough to think that the seal he used would keep me back completely. But he was wrong, he used a child so they could adapt to my chakra, but that doesn't mean they do immediately and the chakra constantly being released by the seal was killing you. So to survive your body used that chakra leaking from the seal and forcefully altered your DNA, allowing you to strengthen or weaken the bonds of carbon in your body. You see carbon is the element in the body that allows you to survive from corrosion and abrasion, this coupled with it making up a total of one third of your body mass and it's perfect. Since it also strengthen the carbons bond when giving you the armor this also made it near completely resistant to the chakra leaking through the seal. Though this doesn't mean you should take huge amounts of chakra, sure now that you have the armor if you use it you could actually use every last drop of my chakra without negative side effects for your health but if you exceed even one tail right now you would lose control to your instincts and attack all in site. You should train with my chakra little by little until you know how much you can control, until you've learned do NOT use more than one tail of chakra."**

'_Thanks for the science lesson, and I wouldn't use that much anyway, only when I'm really in trouble and if you don't mind telling me how strong is my armor?'_

"**Harder than diamonds, since this is the case it had to increase your strength so you could actually bend your limbs, if you had the pathetic strength you did before and you tried to bend something harder than diamonds I would laugh. So now, you are the only one that can harm yourself for now, until someone finds a way past that shield of yours. Since they most likely will I will be training you so you don't kill us."**

I sighed as I heard the Kyuubi chuckle menacingly and grimaced. _'What have I got myself into?'_

(Normal POV)

Naruto sighed as he looked over the students in the class, seriously it was pathetic.

Naruto had changed drastically from when he was five, he now wore a sleeveless black jacket with golden trim and a fur color with what appeared to be a black muscle shirt under it, it was actually Naruto's armor that he kept on at all times. He also wore black cargo pants that had some sealing scrolls in the pockets, with this he also wore black combat boots. He also wore a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes which were also different, to finish it all off he wore leather straps around his wrists (imagine Greed from FMA but with cargo pants and combat boots instead of the spandex stuff, he also doesn't wear any shuriken or kunai holster's because his body is a weapon, that and he's confident that his shield will protect him). From overusing the Kyuubi's chakra for too many times within small spaces of time it has had an effect on his body.

He was now faster and stronger from the near constant use of Kyuubi's chakra along with enhanced senses that would make an Inuzuka green with jealousy. Along with this his eye had turned a deep purple with a slit for a pupil, apparently his normal blue had fused with the Kyuubi's red and gave him night vision with the enhanced sight.

Naruto sighed again as he looked over the class, there were very few if any that were ready for graduation, and more importantly the actual ninja world. The only ones he could see were himself, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha. It was quite sad how none of the Kunoichi in the room, even Hinata, were ready for the ninja world. It was obvious with the other girls because all they thought about was their hair and if Sasuke liked them, Hinata wasn't ready for the sole reason that she wasn't confident in her skills.

The only reason Sasuke was ready for the ninja world was because he had some semblance of skill and would kill if needed. Shino on the other hand looked like he knew exactly what this world entailed and was prepared to do what was needed.

Naruto sighed as he reviewed his own skills, he was very good in Taijutsu, one of the reason's being his impenetrable armor. The other is that the Taijutsu style that Kyuubi taught him was made for an animal, it centered on being unpredictable and using claws to hit tendons to disable your opponents before they could counterattack. He liked this style for the soul reason that he was quite proficient with it, Kyuubi was even surprised to how fast he took to the style.

He blamed Kyuubi for the fact that he was so good at acting like an animal. Back to the point, he was fairly good at Taijutsu, his Ninjutsu was crap though. The only thing the Kyuubi had taught him that could even relate to Ninjutsu was the **Chakra Hou** (Chakra Cannon). This Ninjutsu is the only one he had, though it is considered S-class because of the extreme damage it causes. What he has to do is eject orbs of both his own chakra and Kyuubi's from his body, this makes sure so that if he messes up somewhere he won't explode from the inside. He then has to gather the orbs into one large one and compact it to a size where he is able to eat it. He then lets the pressure build up in his stomach while activating his armor on his stomach walls and throat to keep it contained. The last step is aim and open his mouth and the chakra does the rest.

Although a good jutsu it took time to do, time that he might not have. Along with this jutsu the only others he actually had was the academy ones, one of which he couldn't do.

He was extremely frustrated when he couldn't do the **bunshin** no matter what he did, then the Kyuubi told him that he had to much chakra to actually do it. He would need control beyond what Tsunade of the Sannin possessed to actually make a **bunshin** and had so given up on the jutsu. The only other jutsu he had is **Tsuchi Bunshin** to make up for his crappy **bunshin**, Kyuubi said that they were good for labor and so usually got them to do all of his house work.

Genjutsu, well he was good at that slightly. Kyuubi thought it was a useless skill but since he was a fox he still did know some seal less genjutsu, which help a lot. The ones he knows right now are **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, Magen: Kage Haishin****, **and **Chibi Doryuu no Jutsu**. The first one is a very useful genjutsu, it basically shows the victim their worst nightmare in front of them in a believable fashion. The second was a personal favorite of his, what this one does is it makes the shadow of the user seem like it has come to life, and depending on his wish, will either strangle the victim or restrain him. When used on a Nara it is very effective because they can manipulate shadow and it makes it more believable. The last one is quite odd, Kyuubi said he got this one in Stone country. This one makes a small dragon, only a couple inches long, pop out of the ground and will do something based on what the user wants. Kyuubi said it's a good distraction but Naruto thinks he just likes how the dragon is cute.

Naruto sighed as he watched two of Sasuke's biggest fan girls, Sakura Hurano and Yamanaka Ino, rush into the room and get stuck in the door. When they got through they promptly started an argument about who got here first and who got the seat next to Sasuke, that Naruto currently occupied.

When they finally stopped arguing they tried to race to the seat, until they saw him sitting there and started to scream at him.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow in amusement as they once again started to argue with each other completely ignoring him.

"How do you stand them?" Naruto asked Sasuke curiously, Sasuke just shrugged and turned back to the window to brood. Naruto chuckled at the reaction before the two girls once again turned back to him and started to scream again.

"Naruto-baka get out of the seat next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, Naruto had to put his armor around his ear drum so it didn't burst.

"Yea Naruto-teme get out of my seat!" Ino yelled, which once again caused an argument to break out between her and Sakura about how it was their seat.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed by them and so slammed his hand down on the desk in front of him with medium force, he was only slightly surprised when the desk cracked and started to groan. _'They don't make desks like they used too hm.'_ Naruto thought absently as everyone in the class looked at his extremely annoyed face.

"Would you two shut up, I swear if you were any louder you would wake the dead. Now if you don't want any broken bones I suggest you find a desk and sit QUIETLY from now on." Naruto whispered, lacing his voice with as much venom as he could. He actually had to actively suppress his Killing intent (KI from now on) so he wouldn't unleash it.

Even though he had held himself back and only scored average in the academy it was still more than the two girls had scored in anything for obvious reasons. So he wasn't too surprised when they nodded quickly and rushed off to another desk.

Naruto smirked when they left and when he turned back to the front he even found a smirk on Sasuke's face.

Just then Iruka walked into the room and was happily surprised that the class was quiet, though he missed the fact that it was probably caused by Naruto's outburst.

"Okay class today is the graduation exam and I am proud of all of you _'except the demon'_ for getting this far in your ninja career. Now I will call out the names of each student here, once your name is called please move into the room behind me for testing." With that said he called out the first name and moved into the back room followed by the no-name student.

It was around two hours later that Naruto was finally called into the room, and so stood up and followed Iruka into the small room with the other teacher, Mizuki, already sitting at their desk.

"Okay Naruto I would like for you to do the **Kawarimi, henge**, and **bunshin**." Iruka stated as he sat behind the desk with a clipboard in his hand, same as Mizuki.

Naruto just nodded before he became a poof of smoke and he was once again standing there, only with a clipboard in his hands.

"Naruto I asked you to do all of them." Iruka stated, looking slightly irritated.

"But I did do all of them Iruka-sensei." The voice came from beside him, so he was caught off guard when the Naruto in front of him poofed and standing there was Mizuki looked confused and disoriented.

Iruka looked beside himself to see Naruto sitting in Mizuki's seat with his legs propped up on the desk. "What about the **bunshin**?" The scarred teacher asked his student who smirked and pointed down at Iruka's seat.

Iruka frowned and looked down, only to see his seat poof and in its place a copy of Naruto with him sitting on its back. Iruka quickly jumped up as the bunshin crumbled back into dirt, causing Iruka to frown slightly. "Okay Naruto you pass."

Naruto smirked as he took a Hitai-ite with a black cloth and strapped around his waist, making it a belt. He then walked out the door to rejoin the other academy students that passed. When Iruka walked back out he said some speech on how they were now ninja and adults and blah, blah, blah. Naruto tuned all of it out as he put his feet on the desk and stared up at the ceiling, when everyone around him started to stand up he did too and quickly left the room.

Outside Naruto watched from a tree branch as the other kids were greeted and congratulated by their parents. He sneered at them before he jumped out of the tree and walked toward the forest, he needed to work off some steam.

Naruto had been walking through the forest for awhile, destroying any tree that he got close to or any animal that he saw. He just couldn't believe those girls, they didn't deserve to be called Kunoichi with how they act, the only term that could be used with them is fan girl.

Naruto then heard something that was very odd, a heavily panting man with a large object bouncing upon his back. Determining with the deepness of his breaths he was maybe in his late 20's to early 30's and seemed to be either scared or excited from the rapid heartbeat he sported.

Naruto was curious and so went to see what was happening, when he get near the sound he noticed that it had stopped moving.

"Heh, stupid demon he just had to pass the test, and then he disappeared. This would have been so much easier if I could've just blamed him. But at least I now have the forbidden scroll, with this I can become strong with Orochimaru-sama." Mizuki, as Naruto had identified, laughed insanely after he was finished his sentence and then stopped, seeming to gain his breath back.

Naruto smirked evilly at this development, he could learn something from this 'forbidden scroll' while blaming everything on Mizuki, who would kindly provide the entertainment of being mauled by him.

He hadn't killed anybody since he started the academy so he could lay low and he had to say he was starting to go crazy, even more so than he already is, from withdrawal. So he was going to greatly enjoy this and play with Mizuki all that he could.

He quickly put his hand up and mentally said _'__**Megan: Chibi Doryuu no Jutsu**__'_ Naruto smiled as a small dirt dragon, only about 5 inches long with a 1 inch diameter, came out of the ground in front of Mizuki and started to do little swirls in the air while it made cute little noises.

From inside his head he heard a giggle and a small almost unnoticeable _**'cute'**_ But ignored it to focus on Mizuki's reaction. He seemed to be staring at the dragon as if it was a guy wearing green spandex running around town screaming about 'Flames of Youth' but what are the possibilities of that happening?

While Mizuki stared at the dragon he quickly got another illusion ready, _'__**Megan: Narakumi no Jutsu**__'_ Naruto said mentally again and watched to see what would happen.

What happened next surprised and scared the crap out of Naruto, the dragon all of a sudden morphed into a guy wearing green spandex with orange leg warmers and a bowl cut for hair. What was really scary was he was standing straight with his hand out, thumb up, and smiling so brightly it was blinding. Then all of a sudden the illusion said something that nearly made Naruto have a seizure. "Mizuki my great friend how have your flames of youth been burning this evening, would you like to run with me and Lee around Konoha to allow our flames of youth to burn brighter?"

It was at this time that Mizuki screamed like a little girl and fainted, Naruto couldn't blame him and luckily for Naruto once Mizuki fainted the Genjutsu disappeared. Naruto shuddered as he walked down to Mizuki and retrieved the scroll, Naruto then quickly put it by a tree and **henged** it into a log before getting a log and **henging** it into the forbidden scroll.

Naruto then kicked Mizuki until he slowly opened his eyes and looked around confused muttering something about 'Green spandex wearing devils'. Naruto sweat-dropped at this before Mizuki focused on him.

"Yo Mizuki-teme, so why'd you steal the forbidden scroll?" Naruto asked casually as he gave a half wave at him. Mizuki froze for a second before he grew a devilish smirk.

"Ah demon so that's where you were, well now that you're here you can take all the blame, all I need to do is kill you and tell the village how you **henged** into me and stole the scroll. When they hear this they will have to give me the scroll as payment, its perfect." Mizuki started to laugh insanely until Naruto coughed into his hand, catching Mizuki's attention.

"Just how are you going to accomplish to kill me?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like this demon!" Mizuki yelled as he drew one of the fuuma shuriken on his back and threw it at Naruto, Naruto for his part just stood there and waited for the sharp blade to hit him.

When the blade hit Naruto's chest he didn't even flinch, and on top of that it was the blade of the shuriken that chipped and fell to the forest floor. "That tickled." Naruto stated as he looked down at the now ruined blade at his feet.

Mizuki took a step back out of fear before a smirk grew on his face and he started to look around at all the trees. "Nice trick demon but I know fox's are tricksters now come out before I really get serious."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before he smirked, he then spread his armor across his hands, turning them into claws. He then got into a stance that looked familiar to the drunken first, his right hand and left hand were hovering over his chest and tensed to look like claws, he was also bent down so his knees were at 90° angles and he was slightly turned so his left side was closer to Mizuki. "Sorry Mizuki but this is the real me, now give me a fight!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward, he didn't spread the armor to his legs because he wanted to have at least a little challenge.

Mizuki looked back at the demon and was barely able to dodge the swipe of his black claws that came at him. The tree behind him wasn't so lucky and was cut in half, now Mizuki knew it wasn't a Genjutsu.

Mizuki quickly took out two kunai and started to try and block as many swipes as possible, but when the claws hit the metal they went through it like a hot knife through butter.

Mizuki was barely able to dodge a fatal injury but still got a deep gash along his chest that started to bleed. Mizuki jumped back just as Naruto's claws came down and made deep gashes in the ground that he was just standing on.

Naruto smiled insanely as he eyed Mizuki, "Don't tell me this is all the chuunin of Konoha have to offer, GIVE ME A CHALLENGE." Naruto yelled as he ran at Mizuki, who once again dodged, but when Naruto's claws touched the earth Mizuki brought his foot up and uppercutted Naruto in the chin, sending him flying back into and through a tree.

Naruto stood up again with blood running down the side of his mouth as he smiled evilly back at the disturbed Mizuki. "This is more like it, finally someone who doesn't die right away!" Naruto yelled again as he charged the traitor, who took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto's head.

Naruto quickly brought his arm up and deflected the blade before he appeared in front of Mizuki, "Too slow." Naruto said as he brought his claws in an uppercut, he was quite surprised when his claws went through air. It seemed he put up a bunshin.

"Too slow demon." Mizuki voice trailed from behind him as he heard the whistling of something sharp cut through the air. He quickly brought his shield up around his head as something deflected off of it and went off into the forest, Naruto put down the armor that was around his head and turned slowly to look at the stunned Mizuki.

"What you thought you got me? Pfft I'm the ultimate shield, nothing can get through my armor, not even a demon." Naruto smirked at the shocked, and scared look on his enemies face. "But I've had my fun, its time I dealt with you." Naruto yawned before he vanished from Mizuki's view, the last thing Mizuki felt was extreme pain before his world went dark.

Naruto watched as Mizuki's body fell, ripped in half vertically with his claws. Naruto smiled as the feeling of bloodlust and adrenaline went through his body before he went over to a tree and uncovered the scroll, his armor on his hands gone.

Naruto smiled as he opened the scroll and started to shift through it curiously, the first jutsu is something like **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** or some crap like that so he just skipped that. One that he was interested in was an A-rank Genjutsu that the Nidaime put on the scroll, it was the **Kokuangyou no Jutsu** it was interesting because it basically took away every sense that the enemy had. The jutsu took away sight, smell, touch, and hearing, this could be _**very**_ useful.

Once he got the basics of this one he looked over the others but didn't see anything too interesting until he came to something that seemed perfect. This one was called **Kinjutsu: Jubaku no Karada Saisei** (Forbidden technique: Curse of body Regeneration). This one technique looked devilish and he couldn't believe a human could have created it.

What this jutsu did was turned the person into a literal ball of flesh while still keeping them alive, it then made snakes out of the body and caused it to devour itself. This coupled with the ability to regenerate from anything brought the victim eternal pain unless the user was killed or their body was completely vaporized.

Naruto smiled maniacally at this and started to learn it right away, when he was done he looked over the rest of the scroll, but didn't find anything that seemed too appealing. So he sealed the scroll back up, put it beside Mizuki's sliced up body parts, and left a note.


	2. Insanity

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_reading"_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

**Jutsu's**

The Hokage sighed as he looked over the report that Iruka gave him about Mizuki, and the fact that he had stolen the forbidden scroll. Apparently not too long ago Iruka had found Mizuki's body, sliced in half, in the woods with the forbidden scroll by his side, with the body there was also a note. It read

"_Thanks for the fun, been a long time since I killed someone, don't try and find me._

_The Ultimate Shield"_

That's where the letter ended, he also noticed that there was some bloodstains on the letter, probably from Mizuki but it was worth checking out to see if Mizuki had managed to hurt the strange figure and get him to bleed on the letter.

The odd thing is when the Inuzuka's were sent out all they could smell around the area was Mizuki, this meant that the person who killed Mizuki either knows how to cover his tracks extremely well or is an experienced ninja. Both thoughts are disturbing.

Sarutobi sighed as he went back to the team assignments that he had been making before the scroll was stolen from the Hokage Library.

Naruto smirked as he sat down in the back of the class, he didn't feel like dealing with the Uchiha's fan girls and so let him fend for himself.

Naruto smirked as he saw the Uchiha get glomped by his two most loyal fan girls as he scowled at them, he couldn't help but to chuckle at his predicament.

Although he was very amused Iruka came in and explained how Mizuki had stolen the forbidden scroll and was stopped by _someone_. Naruto smirked again here as he listened to Iruka lecture about how they were now ninja and Adults in the eyes of the village.

Naruto tuned him out until he came to the teams, then he only listened when he heard his name. "… Team 7 shall be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hurano," Right here there was a yell and a lot of groans, "And Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto slammed his head on the desk in front of him while Sakura groaned. "Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 9 is still in rotation from last year so Team 10 shall be Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Wait here until your sensei's have come to pick you up." With that Iruka left the room so the genin could talk amongst themselves.

3 hours later and team 7 was still waiting for their sensei. Naruto found it amusing how the man was so late and was smirking, Sakura was extremely pissed. To her it didn't matter that she got 3 hours of time with her Sasuke-kun but the fact that their sensei arrived this late, which was just rude. Sasuke was probably the worst of them, he had to deal with someone who thought the situation was amusing, and seemed to chuckle every time Sakura squealed when he did something 'cool'. Then theirs Sakura herself, enough said.

Naruto smirked as he heard extremely light foot steps coming up the hallway to their room, it seemed their sensei had arrived. Now being the sadistic bastard he is he decided to have some fun with his sensei for making him wait, even if it was an extremely amusing wait.

So he walked up to the front board and picked up an eraser, he then wedged it into the door so that when it opened it would fall on his head. He then walked over to the other side of the room and started to set something up, he then walked back with a string in-between his fingers and attached it onto the eraser. This took less than a couple seconds before he walked back up to his desk and sat there waiting.

His team mates looked at him curiously before they looked back at the wall he had set something up on, but they couldn't see anything so put it out of their mind.

Naruto smirked as he heard the footsteps reach their room and saw a hand open the door while a head of white hair came in. It was promptly assaulted by the eraser in the door, then the man was about to say something when a snapping noise was heard.

The next thing anyone knew there were multiple kunai flying toward their Jounin sensei's head, who quickly ducked back outside the door before they kunai embedded into the wall.

What surprised most of them is that it made an outline of their sensei, including the gravity defying hair that he sported.

"Okay who's the one that set that up." Their sensei asked as he eyed the only three people there, two of which pointed to the third one who was smiling sadistically at him. It reminded him of a snake mistress before he banished the thought from his mind.

"Team 7?" The man asked.

"No actually we're team 123, team 7 is next door." Naruto said as his grin widened, Kakashi just looked at him before narrowing his eye unnoticeably, to all but Naruto that is.

"Alright smart ass, roof 5 minutes." Kakashi said as he shunshined away, Sasuke and Sakura just glanced at their third team mate before moving to the roof.

When they had left Naruto put his armor around his legs and appeared on the roof, this scared Kakashi because all he saw was a blur before his student appeared, leaning against the railing looking bored.

Naruto looked around to the edge of the roof as Sasuke and Sakura came onto the roof and looked at him curiously before Sakura spoke her mind. "How the hell did you get here before us?"

Naruto looked over them, already bored with the situation. "Give me a reason to answer that and I will." Naruto replied, looking at them through his glasses.

Sakura opened her mouth before being cut off by Kakashi, "Alright everyone sit down and begin to introduce yourselves so we can get to you know as a team. You first pinky."

"Ano, sensei can you go first so we know what to do?" Sakura asked looking nervous by being the center of attention.

Kakashi sighed as he nodded, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I don't really have any hobbies, and my dream…" Kakashi looked up at the sky and gave a perverted giggle, which caused Sasuke and Sakura to sweat-drop and Naruto to frown. "Now your turn pinky."

Sakura huffed at the nick name but continued. "My name is Sakura Hurano, my likes are…" Here she trailed off and glanced at Sasuke, which caused Naruto to frown. "My hobbies are…" Once again she trailed off and looked at Sasuke. "And my dream…" Once again trailed off but this time she squealed when she looked at Sasuke.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked her.

"Ino-pig and Naruto-teme!" She yelled, this caused Naruto to smirk.

"Okay… whiskers why don't you go next." Kakashi said as he looked back at his orange book causing Naruto to lift an eyebrow.

'_never heard that one before, its usually demon or Kyuubi-brat or something.'_ "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are blood and fighting, my dislikes are this village, my hobbies are training _'And killing,'_ and my dream is too graphic to say." Naruto said as he smirked at the Jounin who was now eyeing him carefully.

"Uchiha, your next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have very few likes and very many dislikes, my hobby is training, my _**ambition**_ is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi nodded before he continued on. "Tomorrow we're going to have a survival test to see if you deserve to become genin, just so you know the chance of passing is 33.3%, oh and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up, Ja." Kakashi quickly shunshined away before anyone could ask questions.

The next day Sasuke and Sakura were waiting around the training area Kakashi had told them they were taking the test in. They weren't very happy right now.

One reason being their sensei was late _**again**_, the next being that their other team mate was also late.

Naruto smirked as he walked into the training grounds and saw the other two waiting there. The fact that he came 3 hours later and he assumed his team mates had come at the time their sensei had him very amused.

"You're late Naruto-baka!" Sakura screamed at him, which he promptly ignored and leaned against one of the three training posts.

He didn't have to wait long as their sensei entered the clearing and looked up from his orange book at his would be students. "You're late!" Was heard from one pink haired banshee.

"Ah gomen, you see there was this black cat that was in the middle of the road, so to avoid bad luck I had to take a detour around the entire village and then there was this old lady that needed help across the street and I couldn't very well leave her there." Kakashi replied still having his face burrowed in the orange book, Naruto was getting kind of curious about it. What could keep his teachers attention so absolutely?

"Liar!" Came another shout from the rosette as Kakashi finally closed his book to start to explanation.

"Now as I have said yesterday, today I will give you three a test to see if you are ready to become genin. Now the test the academy has given you was to see if you had a chance at becoming genin, this test is to see if you actually will become one. Your objective for this test is to take one of these bells from me," Here he held up two silver bells and attached them to his belt. "Anyone who doesn't get one shall be sent back to the academy for another year, also if you don't get a bell you will be tied to the posts and will not get to eat any of these lunches." Kakashi said as he pulled out two bento's from behind him and set them on the post as well with a clock. "You have until noon in which this alarm clock will ring, begin." With that said the three genin blurred as they hurried off to the forest.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Kakashi's still form from a tree branch, his stealth was amazingly high and he knew it. Of course you would be good at stealth too if you had to hide from genin to ANBU level ninja just to live. So it was unlikely that Kakashi would find him anytime soon with his current efforts at locating his students.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead as he felt the beginnings of a headache coming upon him.

He had just watched Kakashi use a genjutsu on Sakura that immediately made her faint, and he also just saw Sasuke get buried up to his neck in the ground.

He could now say he was disappointed in the skill his team showed. Well not like it affected him, and now that the others were out of the way he could have a shot at his sensei.

Naruto spread his armor across his hands bringing out his claws and started to sneak up behind Kakashi with all the stealth he possessed.

Naruto got right up behind Kakashi, it seemed Kakashi hadn't noticed him but he was smart enough to know that the Jounin just hid it really well or he overestimated him.

Naruto quickly sent his right hand forward in a spear like move hoping to impale Kakashi on his hand. When he was within inches Kakashi spun out of the way, confirming to him that the Jounin hadn't noticed him until it was almost too late.

While Kakashi was turning he retracted his armor from his hands. When Kakashi had finished his spin he looked at Naruto with a slightly wider right eye, Naruto smirked at him before he brought up and flexed his hands. "You're a little slow sensei, I mean really allowing a genin to sneak up you, a seasoned Jounin? How can you live with yourself after this?" Naruto asked mockingly as he got into his taijutsu stance and once again spread his armor over his hands, getting a raised eyebrow from Kakashi and a furious look from Sasuke.

"Well Naruto I can say I was a little surprised by that appearance of yours, the question is are you able to fight a Jounin?" Kakashi too got into a basic taijutsu stance, he also put his book away which caused Naruto to smirk.

"Oh so you actually put your book away, this should be interesting." Before Kakashi could reply Naruto came at him with speed that surprised the Jounin and made him a blur to his team mates.

When Naruto got close he sprang up from the ground and over Kakashi's guard while he brought his claw down on Kakashi's head, the man managed to move out of the way in time and was surprised to see Naruto's hand go through the ground with ease.

Naruto quickly ripped his hand from the ground, an insane smile adorning his features as he rushed Kakashi again. Kakashi quickly brought a kunai up to block the claws but was extremely surprised to see the claws go right through the metal.

He quickly spun out of the way of Naruto's claws and brought his hand into a hand seal as he got behind Naruto's back. Kakashi then quickly brought the seal up and rammed it into Naruto's ass while calling out. "**Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Sennen**." Naruto flew into the air holding his ass before he dissolved into mud and fell to the ground.

Kakashi looked slightly surprised before he heard slight chuckling behind him, when he turned he found Naruto leaning against a tree, his hands now back to normal. "What did the pore clone ever do to you Sensei."

Kakashi looked at Naruto oddly as the same armor spread across his hands again, recreating the claws. "Well Naruto I can say that I am curious, what type of jutsu is that, something powerful if it lets you cut through steel." Kakashi asked, looked at Naruto's hands oddly.

"Oh so you saw that did you, well this isn't a jutsu, I couldn't really call it a kekkai genkai either because it wasn't passed on from my parents. You see when I was born certain circumstances caused my body to rapidly develop a way to cope with the strain that was put on my body from a certain person. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Sensei. You see since I was born on the day that Kyuubi attacked and was in direct contact with the demon's chakra my body automatically adapted, since the chakra was corrosive in nature my body had to strengthen itself to survive it. Since my body didn't have anything necessary to adapt itself that fast it borrowed, it took the demon's regenerative powers and since I had still developing chakra coils it didn't hurt me as much as an adult. Now my body took the chakra of the Kyuubi and used it to strengthen the bonds of the carbon in my body and gave me full control on how strong those bonds are, since carbon is the element in your body that stops corrosion, and abrasion against your body I survived the Kyuubi's chakra. This also gave me the ability to make an armor over my skin that is stronger than diamonds." Naruto smirked at the horrified look on Kakashi's face.

"Alas there is a setback, my armor is chakra proof, and therefore means that I can't cast any kind of ninjutsu while using it, I can only enhance my muscles since they are inside my body. Of course this also makes me immune to the Hyuuga's gentle fist style taijutsu. a fair trade I would say. Now the thing about this unique ability is that since my skin is as hard as diamond it would make it extremely hard to move with my normal muscles, my body also fixed this with Kyuubi's chakra. It took the chakra and made my muscles denser directly proportionate to the hardness of my armor so I could move. So lets say I make my armor the strongest thing on this world, I would also enhance my muscles enough that I would be invincible to _**anyone.**_ Alas here evolves another problem I encountered. The armor only enhances my muscles, not my senses. So while I can enhance my muscles to be as strong as I want I usually only enhance them to the point where I can still see."

"This is a very good explanation but why would you say something like that to an enemy?" Kakashi asked, obviously curious.

"Well these two are going to be my team mates and you're my sensei, you should know what I'm able to do if we are to work together, which is the point of this exam, teamwork. The only reason I didn't ask my team is because I know they wouldn't agree until they had been beaten down some." Naruto replied.

Kakashi was now intrigued, he had found out the purpose of the test but also knew the reaction that his team mates would display when he asked to work together. He then formed a plan so they could work together. Interesting.

"And Look at that it actually worked." Kakashi looked at Naruto confused before he heard a jingle, he looked behind him to see Sasuke and Sakura holding both bells. Kakashi looked back at Naruto for an explanation. "While I was explaining my armor to you I made two **Tsuchi Bunshin** To alert Sasuke and Sakura to my plan. Sakura placed a mild genjutsu on Sasuke so he could move in unnoticed and snag the bells from your belt." Kakashi looked at Naruto, slightly stunned before he shook himself back to reality.

Kakashi gave them his patented eye smile, "Congratulations, you have just passed my test and have become an official genin team." With that Kakashi shunshined away, leaving one smiling genin and two smirking ones.


End file.
